The Last Assassin
by sieg2013
Summary: Awal mula Kirigaya Satoru menghilang dan bertempur tidak hanya melawan para Templar, tetapi juga para Dewa Dewi Olympus seperti Juno, Jupiter, Kratos. Mereka berambisi untuk memusnahkan para umat manusia dan harus menyembah kepada mereka. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya adalah chip yang diberikan oleh seorang wanita tua kepada Satoru.


Tokoh utama:

· Kirigaya Satoru

Tokoh Antagonis:

· Jupiter/Zeus

· Juno/Hera

· Kratos

Genre: General, Drama

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Ubisoft (Assassin's Creed Series)

Kota Athens, kota yang memiliki sejarah kuno pada zaman Olympus, zaman munculnya 12 Dewa Dewi di Yunani kuno, dan masyarakat mengagungkan kedua belas tersebut. Zeus, Dewa Langit dan petir sekaligus pemimpin Olympus, kemudian ada Poseidon ; Dewa Laut dan Gempa bumi, Hades ; Dewa bawah tanah, Hermes ; Dewa pengantar pesan, pedagang, Hera ; Ratu Olympus sekaligus Dewi Pernikahan dan Keharmonisan, Apollo ; Dewa penyair, penyembuh obat-obatan, dan peramal, Aphrodite ; Dewi Cinta dan Romansa, Athena ; Dewi Bijaksana dan Ahli Strategi, Ares ; Dewa Perang, dan kekerasan, Hephaestus ; Dewa Pembuat dan kerajinan, Demeter ; Dewi Pertanian, Artemis ; Dewi Pemburu, dan Perawan, Dionysus ; Dewa Anggur dan pesta. Sebenarnya ada 13, yaitu Hestia, Dewi Perapian, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk mundur dan digantikan oleh Dionysus.

Nama Romawinya adalah Jupiter (Zeus), Neptunus (Poseidon), Pluto (Hades), Mercurius (Hermes), Juno (Hera), Apollo (tidak ada perubahan nama dalam bahasa latin), Venus (Aphrodite), Minerva (Athena), Mars (Ares), Vulcan (Hephaestus), Ceres (Demeter), Diana (Artemis), dan Bacchus (Dionysus). Ada pun nama lain dari Hestia adalah Vesta. Sebenarnya, nama romawi dan yunani berbeda dan seringkali bentrok, salah satunya pihak Yunani dan Romawi sendiri. Salah satu warga Yunani tidak pernah melupakan kejadian tersebut ketika Athena, Dewi Kebijaksanaan dipermalukan oleh Pasukan Romawi dengan menyembunyikan patung berharga yang bernama Athena Parthenos.

~o0o~

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam, berbaju putih, dan mengenakan hoodie warna putih berjalan menuju ke kota Athens. Dia menanamkan hidden blade di kedua lengannya dengan terdiam. Di tubuhnya, terlihat banyak luka bakar di punggungnya. Selain itu, di bagian tangannya bercucuran darah yang menetes. Kota Athens memang indah bagi Semua orang, tetapi beda halnya dengan Satoru. Dia tidak bisa menikmatinya, dan dia malah semakin waspada dengan banyak orang.

Daun-daun berguguran ke arah utara. Pohon yang menari-nari lembut, dan Koran berterbangan di mana-mana dipadu dengan kertas dan dedaunan. Angin saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat bagi Satoru.

Setelah dia membunuh Yozo Kagami, Grandmaster Templar di Paris, Satoru sering diincar oleh pihak Templar di dunia, dan sering diteror oleh mereka. Kondisi tersebut lebih parah ketika teman-temannya seperti Mayumi, Mayuri, Koichirou, Ichinonse, dan Koji menjadi target oleh mereka. Sejak itulah, Satoru memutuskan untuk membubarkan tim Assassin dan melanjutkan hidupnya masing-masing.

Satoru duduk sejenak sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Athens sembari menengok apa ada yang mengikutinya. Jika aman, dia duduk dan menengok ke atas. Dia tahu bahwa keputusan membubarkan Assassin karena factor keselamatan. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, dia mementingkan keselamatan Mayumi. Walaupun dia tidak mengakui kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya, tetapi dia memiliki rasa care terhadapnya. Terbukti, dia selalu mengutamakan kepentingannya dia daripada lainnya. Selain itu, setelah urusannya selesai, Mentor Assassin tersebut akan rehat dari dua pertikaian, Assassin dan Templar dan menjalani kehidupan normal bersama Mayumi dan teman-temannya.

Mayumi adalah seorang gadis berbeda dari lainnya. Walaupun tomboy, dia memperlakukan rekannnya adalah keluarga, termasuk Satoru sendiri. Dia sekarang udah berumur 20 tahun dan kuliah di Oxford University, Inggris. Dia mengambil jurusan Hukum di sana, dan menginap di rumah Ichinose yang letaknya dekat dengan kampusnya. Memang dia mudah bergaul dengan orang asing, tetapi dia menyembunyikan identitasnya, baik Templar maupun Assassin. Mayuri, adik kembarnya juga kuliah dengannya di fakultas Pendidikan Kimia. Mereka sepakat menyimpan hidden blade di lengan panjangnya.

Angin berhembus kencang dan sejuk, Satoru memandangi foto Mayumi bersama dirinya di Amusement Park, Nagoya. Dia tidak hafal namanya, tetapi mereka berdua menikmatinya. Dimulai mereka makan es krim, foto bersama. Bisa dibilang, foto tersebut adalah kencan pertama bagi mereka.

Satoru memandang fotonya terlalu lama, hingga dia didatangi seorang wanita tua yang mengenakan jas tebal berwarna coklat. Wanita tersebut berumur 50an, mengenakan kacamata, rambutnya berkeriput, mengenakan topi bundar kecil warna merah sambil memakai tongkat kayu yang ada lengkungannya. Dia duduk di sebelah satoru sambil memberi makan burung dengan roti. Saat itu, burung-burung beterbangan ke sana kemari dan ada beberapa ekor burung, seperti burung merpati hinggap di tanah, sambil makan secuil roti. Satoru melihat nenek tersebut dengan seksama.

"Permisi. Saya boleh minta roti gak?" Tanya Satoru.

"Tentu, nak. Kau suka memberi makan burung iya?" Tanya balik wanita tua tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu. Saya lebih suka mengamati burung yang hinggap di sini daripada mengamati dari jarak jauh." Kata Satoru menatap ke langit.

"Tapi sayang sekali kalau anak muda sepertimu hanya bisa mengamati dari jauh. Aku bisa mengajarimu trik-triknya," kata wanita tua tersenyum.

Mau tidak mau, Satoru ikut tersenyum dan mengamati apa yang diperbuat si wanita tua tersebut. Dia mencuil roti hingga beberapa bagian. Kemudian, dia menaburkan di tanah, sehingga banyak burung merpati datang menghinggapi di sekeliling wanita tersebut.

"Cobalah, nak. Tidak perlu takut dengan burung merpati. Kalau kau bersikap kasar, mereka tidak akan mau diberi makan olehmu." Saran wanita tersebut.

Burung Merpati terus makan cuilan roti. Satoru melakukan persis yang diperagakkan oleh wanita tersebut. Dia mencuil pelan-pelan, dan menaburkannya di tanah. Dia terdiam, hingga banyak burung merpati datang hinggap di sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana? Tertarik, bukan?" kata wanita tersebut.

"Tentu saja, nyonya. Rasanya, saya senang jika dikelilingi oleh banyak burung merpati. Bagaimana anda bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku belajar dari almarhum suamiku. Setelah dia pensiun di perusahaan elektronik, dia sering ke sini bersama cucunya. Mereka bermain, hingga lupa kalau waktu sudah sore. Aku sampai geleng-geleng kepala kepada cucuku dan suamiku. Mereka sangat bahagia berada di sini. Selain itu, anakku yang perempuan sering berada di sini setiap minggunya. Dia mengajak mertuaku dan bersama-sama menikmati alam. Namun…" kata wanita itu menundukkan kepala dan meneteskan air mata.

"Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan di distrik 8 yang berada di belakangmu," kata wanita tersebut menunjuk jalan di mana lokasi kecelakaan terjadi. "Sejak itulah, aku selalu kesepian, dan menanggapi suatu kehidupan yang tidak berarti."

"Saya memang tidak memahami perasaan anda. Tetapi jangan pernah menyalahkan kehendak-Nya. Itu terjadi karena takdir yang ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan-Nya karena sudah merenggut kehidupan anda yang bahagia." Kata Satoru tersenyum menjelaskan.

"Saya belajar dari masa lalu, bahwa orang yang menyalahkan Tuhan sama saja dia melakukan dosa terhadap-Nya. Kalau anda ingin melakukan kebaikan sampai anda mati, mengapa anda tidak mengenang di sekitar sini? Baik anda ingin merawat bunga, menjual pernak-pernik, dan lain-lain?" kata Satoru.

Wanita tersebut terdiam. Saat itulah, dia merogoh sakunya, daan memberikan sebuah chip kepada Satoru. Chip itu mirip micro SD. Tetapi isinya 128 GB.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Satoru.

"Ini adalah chip khusus, nak. Aku sebenarnya ingin melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan nak. Yaitu—"tiba-tiba, suara bunyi tembakan mengenai jantung si wanita tersebut dan terjatuh dari kursi, dan Satoru menundukkan kepalanya.

~o0o~

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar lari ketakutan. Satoru mengecek denyut nadi di lehernya. Dia sudah mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Satoru berlari, dan mengeluarkan pistol dari kantong belakang. Dia mengecek hidden blade masih berfungsi atau tidak, dan bersembunyi di semak-semak.

Saat itulah, Satoru melihat dua orang (pria paruh baya dan wanita berumur 40an) sedang merogoh saku wanita tua yang dibunuh. Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam yang aneh. Pria paruh baya membawa dua pedang yang berantai emas, tidak berambut, dan ada garis miring berwarna merah di sebelah kanan. Sementara wanita tersebut terlihat muda seperti gadis remaja. Dia berambut pirang yang dikuncir, mengenakan kain putih yang menutupi seluruh badannya dan sandal yang usang. Namun, Satoru memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama apa yang dicari.

"Di mana benda itu?!" geram pria baruh baya.

"Jangan gegabah, Kratos! Kita tidak boleh menggunakan senjata dewa di depan manusia!" kata wanita yang menengok sekelilingnya.

"Aku tahu, Juno. Yang penting benda itu harus ketemu!" kata Kratos.

Ternyata yang dicari selama ini adalah chip pemberian wanita tersebut. Pantas saja mereka mencari ke mana-mana. Tetapi dia bertanya-tanya chip tersebut berisi apa? Apa ada data yang sangat penting sampai-sampai mereka membunuh wanita tak bersalah itu? Satoru tidak mau berpikir lama-lama, dan dia langsung bergegas untuk keluar dari sini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Satoru diincar oleh para dewa. Selama ini, dia sering menjadi target dan dianggap sebagai musuh terkuat oleh pihak Templar. Tetapi, kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Dia harus menggunakan siasat untuk kabur dari sini, tanpa harus terjadinya pertumpahan darah.

"Siapa orang ini? Mengapa mereka mengincar wanita tua tak bersalah?!" kata Satoru. Tangannya gemetaran, dan mencoba serileks mungkin.

Di balik semak-semak, Satoru mengamati Kratos dan Juno sedang menggeledah. Kondisinya yang awalnya tenang menjadi tegang. Lalu, mereka kedatangan 3 polisi Athens. Mereka mengenakan seragam polisi berwarna hitam, mengenakan topi polisi, sepatu hitam, dan membawa pentungan serta pistol caliber 45mm. mereka mengacungkan senjatanya kepada kedua dewa dewi tersebut.

"Jangan Bergerak!" teriak polisi Athens.

"Huh! Manusia bodoh! Beraninya kau mengacungkan benda aneh kepadaku!" kata Kratos sombong.

Kratos langsung mengambil pedang di belakang punggung dan memotong kepala mereka sekaligus. Kemudian, Kratos dan Juno mencari barang tersebut sampai ketemu seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun dalam diri mereka. Satoru, yang melihatnya secara langsung mengepalkan tangan bersamaan dengan memegang pistol. Dia pun keluar dari persembunyian, dan menembak ke arah mereka.

"Dorr Dorr Dorr!" bunyi tembakan pistol yang berjenis desert eagle. Reload size 7 peluru, daya tembak lebih besar, tetapi yang dia punya Cuma 5 peluru saja.

Kratos dan Juno menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata Satoru yang menembakkan pistol ke arahnya. Mereka berlari dan menyerangnya. Satoru berlari dan mundur ke belakang sambil menembak hingga pelurunya habis. Sementara itu, Kratos menangkis tembakan Satoru dan mengayunkan dua pedang emas miliknya dari arah atas. Satoru mundur ke samping, dan terus menembak hingga Kratos dan Juno terluka. Namun, mereka tidak terluka sama sekali. Kratos memegang dua pedang dan melancarkan serangan berantai sekali lagi. Kali ini, dari dua arah samping kanan dan kiri.

"Sial!" umpat Satoru dan dia menghindari serangan berantai Kratos.

"Kenapa kau membunuh wanita tak bersalah, Dewa Dewi Yunani Kuno?!" geram Satoru.

"Manusia, itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Kratos bernada kasar.

Satoru langsung menghindari kejaran Kratos, dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Dia berlari sambil membidik pistol tanpa dia bidik. Posisi pistol ke belakang, dan siap ditembakkan. Satoru terus menembak, namun Kratos menangkisnya dengan mudah. Saat itulah, dia melihat ada banyak orang yang muncul di sana. di sebelah kiri, ada kelompok beranggotakan 10 orang yang memiliki logo Templar di samping kanan, siap untuk membunuh Satoru. Mereka menyerang dari arah samping, sementara Kratos dan Juno menyerang dari arah belakang.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Kata Satoru.

Satoru menutup matanya, dan tiba-tiba dia membuka mata sambil memunculkan aura biru transparran. Matanya yang sebelumnya hitam tiba-tiba menjadi biru muda. Di bagian tengah pupil, terlihat kode nomor dan grafis yang bertujuan untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya, dan melarang langkah lainnya. Mata itu diberi nama Eagle Eye. Mata itu dikhususkan untuk para Assassin yang ingin mempertajam dan melebarkan kota satu dengan lainnya serta melihat dari jarak jauh jika ada tanda bahaya. Sama halnya dengan mata yang digunakan oleh Satoru, namun dia menambahkan mode step. Jadi, dia bisa mewaspadai gerakannya.

Namun perlahan-lahan, Satoru kehabisan energy untuk menggunakan Eagle Eye. Dia terus berlari, dan menembak hingga dia kesulitan umtuk konsentrasi. Orang-orang Templar mulai memburunya. Satoru berlari ke gedung hotel yang dekat dari taman, dan mereka menembaknya hingga tewas. Satoru melakukan parkour dengan sisa energy yang dia punya. Dia melompat, melompat dan terus melompat hingga tak berhenti. Dia sudah sampai di atap hotel, sementara Orang-orang Templar sulit untuk mengejarnya. Namun Kratos dan Juno tepat berada di depan Satoru. Saat ini, mereka berada di atap, dan dibawahnya itu adalah laut.

"Tch! Kau!" kata Satoru geram kepada Kratos dan Juno.

"Serahkan benda itu kepadaku!" kata Kratos nada tinggi.

"Kenapa kau membunuh wanita tak bersalah?! Jawab aku, dasar dewa dewi bodoh!" teriak Satoru.

"Manusia! Berani-beraninya kau memanggil kami orang bodoh! Kau tidak tahu siapa kami, huh?! Kau seharusnya sadar kalau kami ini adalah dewa dewi yang agung! Jangan bicara—"

"Diam! Aku mengerti apa tujuanmu ke sini, tetapi aku tidak akan biarkan kalian mengambil apa yang diterima oleh wanita itu. Dia tidak bersalah!" geram Satoru.

"Huh! Lawanmu bukan lagi Templar, Manusia. Tetapi—" kata-kata Kratos tidak diteruskan.

Satoru mengerti sekarang, dan situasi yang terjadi. Memang, Satoru pintar dan cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Hal itulah dia disukai oleh Mayumi. Namun, dia merasakan hawa menakutkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan Satoru gemetar, dan dia tidak ingin Mayumi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kejadian mulanya karena sang wanita tersebut memiliki chip dikhususkan untuk para dewa dewi, dan bisa dibilang, chip ini bisa dikembangkan menjadi sebuah kekuatan bagi para dewa untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan. Untuk itulah, Mereka mengutus mainannya, yaitu Templar untuk memburunya, hingga situasinya benar-benar terpojok.

"Aku lebih baik mati karena-Mu daripada harus dibunuh oleh mereka yang haus kekuasaan." Kata Satoru dalam hati.

Laut yang semakin deras, hujan yang sebentar lagi deras, hingga angin yang awalnya sejuk menjadi dingin dan menusuk dalam tubuh Satoru. Dia tersenyum, dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Mayumi." Dan dia langsung terjun bebas ke laut. Kratos dan Juno terkejut aksi nekat Satoru.

Walau hanya sebentar, tetapi tubuh Satoru menghilang beserta chip yang dia simpan. Dia tersapu oleh ombak, hingga sulit ditemukan oleh mereka berdua. Bahkan, organisasi Templar, mainan mereka pun tidak berhasil.

Hujan deras beserta cuaca malam hari yang gelap membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menemukan Satoru. Sampai-sampai, muncul seorang pria tua yang mengenakan jaket rock n roll, mengenakan kacamata hitam beserta membawa helm dan motor Harley Davidson warna hitam. Di sakunya, ada pistol beserta pisau kecil yang konon berubah menjadi petir yang menakutkan, yaitu petir biru. Dia datang secara tiba-tiba, hingga Kratos dan Juno membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemukan benda yang kucari?" kata pria tua tersebut.

"Mohon maaf, Ayah. Benda itu hilang bersama manusia di laut. Kami kesulitan untuk melacaknya." Kata Kratos melapor.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi saudaraku, wahai istriku?" Tanya pria tua mengelus jenggot putihnya.

"Sudah, Suamiku. Tetapi dia susah ditemukan. Bahkan, aku meminta sama saudaraku untuk segera menemukannya, tetapi hasilnya nihil." Kata Juno membungkukkan badannya merasa malu kepada suaminya tersebut.

Seketika, petir langsung menyambar dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terlihat geram kepada mereka berdua. Baju yang biasa dia kenakan tiba-tiba terbakar menjadi abu. Kemudian diganti dengan pakaian ala dewa, hingga menutup tubuhnya serta membawa elang dan petir.

"Cari benda itu sampai ketemu. Kalau chip itu dipegang manusia, bunuh! Aku ingin benda itu ditemukan. Mengerti?!" perintah pria yang bernama Jupiter tersebut.

Kratos dan Juno menunduk serta hormat kepada dewa tertinggi di Olympus itu. Jupiter menghela napas dan mengetuk petirnya sambil berkata, "Semuanya! Persiapkan senjata, dan panggil semua para dewa dewi untuk membantuku mencari benda chip itu."

Suara yang lantang itu langsung terdengar oleh para dewa dewi untuk bergegas menuju ke bumi. Tempat di mana umat manusia akan dimusnahkan. Tetapi kapan? Kita tidak tahu secara pasti. Perlahan-lahan, cuaca beserta kondisi di bumi akan rusak dan keseimbangan dunia akan semakin kacau.

Tamat


End file.
